Catch Me
by thethingaboutlove
Summary: Summary: AU in which Tony and Ziva just give in. Falling for your best friend. Not exactly the best situation to be in. Love is complicated at the best of times, never mind with added obstacles. But for these two best friends, added obstacles are the norms.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did things would be very different.

Summary: au in which Tony and Ziva just give in.

Falling for your best friend. Not exactly the best situation to be in. Love is complicated at the best of times, never mind with added obstacles. But for these two best friends, added obstacles are the norms.

Sorry if anything seems unrealistic but I mean it is an au so.

Song: Catch Me by Demi Lovato

* * *

Falling for your best friend. Not exactly the best situation to be in. Love is complicated at the best of times, never mind with added obstacles. But for these two best friends, added obstacles are the norms.

* * *

 _Before I fall_

 _Too fast_

 _Kiss me quick_

 _But make it last_

* * *

There was a crispness to the air that made them both feel happy to be alive, despite the bitter cold that threatened to turn their fingertips blue. Considering the time, it's no wonder the streets were rather desolate. Normal people don't take strolls at a quarter to one in the morning. But nothing about them was normal. Not their job. Not their hobbies. Hell, not even their relationship. Stuck constantly between best friends and something more. Only they both get simultaneous feelings of nervousness thinking about the something more.

Granted, some people do walk hand in hand, down dark streets, on a cold night, at almost one in the morning, with their best friends. Some do. But these two aren't just some people and, they're definitely not just best friends. Not if fate had anything do with it.

Call it fate, call it serendipity, call it destiny. It doesn't matter. At the end of the day all that matters is the way they feel about each other. Completely aware yet completely blind at the same time. Aware that they both have the same feelings. Blind that they can't see what a wonderful future they have ahead if they just give in. And give in they do.

* * *

 _Kiss me quick_

 _But make it last_

 _So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

 _When you say goodbye_

* * *

Ziva glances up at Tony. Small smirk on her face that she saves just for him. Revelling in the feel of his hand in hers. His warmth reaching her even through both of their gloves. Her smile comes from the thought that to anyone around, they probably look like your average couple taking a stroll. _If only._

Her dazed mind causes her to stumble off the edge of the curb. A stupid mistake that no one would ever expect the ex-mossad agent to make. But that was pre-Tony. And pre-elevator. And that feeling she gets when she admits to herself how much better her life is now. It's a feeling she doesn't ever want to lose. Her ankle twists the wrong way sending a sharp pain up her leg and causing her to lose balance. Instantly, Tony arms are there. Catching her before she comes face to face with the harsh pavement.

She turns around to face him, weary of her hurt ankle, and gives him a grateful smile. He returns it immediately and she can't help the butterflies that rise within her. They're now face to face. Bodies touching. A position all too familiar to them yet this time it seems different. They stay in this position for a minute. Faces mere inches apart. Eyes locked onto each other. Lost in their own little world. Then tony glances down at Ziva's lips and as Ziva mimics this move. They find themselves leaning closer to each other. Closing the distance that has been between them for years, in a matter of seconds.

Their lips touch in a chaste kiss. When they pull away they look at each other again. And this time in only takes a few seconds for their lips to meet as they begin their new relationship with a slow, sweet kiss. A kiss that, in spite of the cold air that whips around them, sends a comforting warmth through their bodies.

* * *

 _Keep it sweet_

 _Keep it slow_

 _Let the future pass_

 _And don't let go_

 _But tonight I could fall too soon_

 _Under this beautiful, moonlight_

* * *

How long they kiss for, they do not know. But what they do not is that they both have each other. The reassuring warmth of the other beneath their fingertips, against their lips. And it's enough. Enough to know that this thing between them will still be here tomorrow. And they day after that and the day after that. And rules and obstacles be damned, this thing they have will last forever.

They know now that they have to part. They have to take this thing slow. To give it the chance to bloom and grown and not condemn it to crash and burn like all of their previous relationships. So, they savour every moment before they must go their separate ways. Happy in the fact that tomorrow, they can pick up where they left off.

* * *

 _See this heart_

 _Won't settle down_

 _Like a child running scared from a clown_

* * *

The notorious womanizer. Last ten years filled with meaningless one-night stands. Never thinking of the future, too scared to commit. There has been a couple of times where he truly felt love maybe even thought about a future. But none of them felt like this. The feeling he gets when he looks across at the goddess mounted behind the desk opposite him. An all-consuming feeling of nerves, yet an equally consuming feeling of hope and longing. Because looking at the curls cascade over her smirk solidifies things for him. He wants his children to have that smile, and those curls. And the thought _children_ no longer makes him uneasy. A smile starts to grow on his face as he stares at the woman that occupies all his thoughts.

"What Tony? You are staring. Again."

The sudden noise makes Tony jump a little. Ziva turns away from her computer screen to look at him. Awaiting an answer. Tony stumbles over his words for a few seconds as he regains the skill to speak in understandable English.

"Nothing. Just admiring the view."

Usually he would expect some sort of witty comment back. But the smirk he gets back is so much better. _Oh, that smirk._ The smirk he is not sure he ever truly wants to erase from his mind ever.

"No, I do not think that is it. What is on your mind?"

Ziva steps up from behind her desk and makes her way over to Tony. Perching on the end of his, very crammed, desk.

"You don't want to know Zeevah."

They only officially started this thing between them a couple of weeks ago and though he is sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He doesn't want to tell her that this is what he is thinking. That he's imagining how their kids are going to look.

She gives him scrutinising look. Throwing daggers with her eyes.

"Fine, you caught me. I was thinking about how Lady bugs have sex. You know it must be difficult what with the body shape and all. Not that I'm body shaming lady bu- "

Tony is interrupted by a silencing finger to his lips. Ziva leaves her finger there for a minute whilst she studies him. Clearly, he is lying. But she leaves him be. Comforted by the fact that she knows he will tell her when he's ready.

"You never seize to amaze me Tony. You have a computer right in front of you, why do you not just google it?"

With that she gives him a flick to the ear and waltzes back over to her desk. Laughing quietly at Tony's complaining.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Does there have to be a reason my little hairy but?"

"Oh, I see how it is sweet cheeks."

The next few minutes consisted of Ziva's laughter. Laughter full of happiness she has only hope for but now realises she can have for the rest of her life.

* * *

 _I'm terrified of what you do_

 _My stomach screams just when I look at you_

* * *

Its been two months, well if they're being honest it's been years, but officially two months. Two months since their first kiss, and it still awes Ziva how he still manages to make the butterflies in her stomach flutter non-stop.

She knows she loves him. If she's being truthful she's probably been in love with him for years. The time they've been together has been so long yet so short and she's never been so sure about saying those three words. Right where they are. Snuggled on the couch, watching one of Tony's classic movies - a lot of which have managed to find home in her apartment.

Turning her head full of curls towards his magnificent eyes. She's ready. So, she gives a quick kiss, so full of love. When they pull back he has a small smile on his face.

"what was that for sweet cheeks?"

"Because, because I love you."

His smile now turns humongous and she doesn't think she has ever seen anything so excellent. Ziva's smile equally as huge when he leans in to kiss her, this time with more passion. They pull away and rest their foreheads together.

"What was that for?" Ziva chuckles.

"Because I love you too."

There's that feeling again in her stomach that she hopes never goes away because she doesn't want to ever get tire of hearing those words come from the mouth of this man. The only man she can truly let her defences down with. Because if he is the ocean, then she'll happily drown.

* * *

 _But you're so hypnotizing_

 _You've got me laughing while I sing_

 _You've got me smiling in my sleep_

* * *

This just seemed so surreal. The commitment phobic man and emotionally stunted ninja. But it was real. Definitely real.

And Tony was definitely down on one knee pouring out his heart. Offering her the rest of his life.

"I think about you when I'm asleep and I think about you when I'm awake and I think about you all the moments in between. I do now, and I will for the rest of my life so Zeevah, my ninja, sweet cheeks, Ziva will you do the honours of cherishing me for the rest of our lives and become my wife."

There's a blockage at the back of her throat and she lets out a choking sound as he rounds of his speech. She knows immediately what the answer is going to be. Because she is more than willing to give him the rest of her life.

"Yes."

And those three letters are all tony needs. No floods of tears or choked out words. Because he knows Ziva more than anyone else in the world. And he wasn't expecting her to say anything more. Ziva is different she is not good with words, or emotions. So, the simple 'yes' and single tear that slide down her cheek is more than enough for Tony. To him they signify that she truly wants this, that she loves him. Because come on have you ever heard Ziva David and cry in the same sentence.

* * *

 _And I can see this unravelling_

 _Your love is where I'm falling_

 _So please don't catch me_

* * *

The delicate gold is slid onto an equally delicate finger in a precise swift movement. Then tony is up on his feet and engulfing Ziva in the biggest hug he can muster. _Not too tight_ he reminds himself as he looks down at her swollen stomach. The warmth of her hand on his cheek moves his eyes back up to her face. And then she kisses him, like she has before, and will continue to do so for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me_

* * *

Falling for your best friend. Not exactly the best situation to be in. Love is complicated at the best of times, never mind with added obstacles. But for these two best friends, added obstacles are the norms.

It is said that your spouse is supposed to be your best friend. But is that before or after your married? For these two it was definitely before.

It was years of protecting each other and having each other's backs and being there for each other before it was love. For them it is the most natural thing to do. I suppose that's why they vowed to do it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review?:)


End file.
